


Segunda oportunidad ~

by Charo_Charito



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charo_Charito/pseuds/Charo_Charito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam sufre un accidente luego de una gran discusión con su pareja. La perdida de memoria a causa del mismo ¿Podría hacer que las cosas mejoren? Si es así, ¿Por cuanto tiempo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Segunda oportunidad ~

Es inexplicable la sensación de no saber quien sos. Se hace mucho mas horrenda a medida que sabes que el tiempo pasa y nada vuelve. Es como un gran vacío en tu pecho, como si tuvieras una palabra en la punta de la lengua y nunca pudieras decirla. Tenia tantas ganas de recordar todo; pero en especial, a él. Ese precioso muchacho de ojos verdes que estaba siempre ahí a mi lado o con los médicos. Que me repetía todo el tiempo que todo iba a salir bien. Se notaba el dolor en sus ojos, en especial cuando desperté y el emocionado me abrazo, mi reacción fue deplorable.

Recuerdo que entro a la habitación, solo había visto médicos hasta ese momento y me puso feliz saber de que alguien había estado conmigo en ese tiempo, alguien me quería; pero no era solo eso, eras algo mas, porque se acerco a mi y me abrazo fuerte, dejando besos sobre todo mi rostro, mi reacción fue la de cualquier persona que no entiende que pasa, puse mis manos en su pecho y lo aleje, reprochandole y preguntándole " Para! ¿Que haces? ¿Quien sos? " sus ojos me mataron en ese momento y entendí que era alguien que me quería demasiado y la desilusión de que no supiera quien era, lo había destrozado en ese instante. Me sentí mal por eso enseguida y mire al medico esperando una explicación de eso, el medico te llevo afuera de la habitación y yo lo escuche, le había dicho al muchacho que era normal en esta clase de accidentes - ahí me entere que había estado en un accidente - en los que los golpes en seco en la cabeza causaban perdidas temporarias de memoria o tal vez hasta eternas, nunca recordaría nada mas. Me desespere.

Cuando esas palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza me maree un poco y mire la habitación para distraerme. No había nada. Estaba solo, sin nadie, sentí que debí de haber sido una horrible persona para no tener nada en la habitación, ni siquiera flores, ni unos chocolates, nada. Solo había una especie de bolso, tal vez mio o de alguien mas. Del muchacho de ojos verdes y pecas y labios carnosos. Pensar en eso me hizo sentir raro. Lo volvi a mirar, y entendí que era algo mas que un amigo, tal vez era mi... ¿Novio? 

Las noches pasaron rápido en el área de habitaciones privadas del hospital, lo bueno es que ya no estaba en cuidados intensivos, tener cables conectados no era divertido, en especial si no tenes idea de nada. Los estudios ya me tenían cansado pero por suerte este seria el ultimo, un escaneo - tomografía - para ver si el hematoma ya había desaparecido por completo y si la fisura del brazo ya estaba curada. Jeff, el muchacho de ojos verdes que estaba conmigo, hablaba serio con los médicos cada vez. No me hablaba a mi, eso dolía, tenia tantas preguntas para hacerle.

La ultima noche fue la mas incomoda de todas, fue la que no dormí por primera vez. Nos íbamos a ir a la mañana siguiente a casa. CASA. Donde vivía con el rubio apuesto que no me hablaba ni miraba a la cara. Casa, donde teníamos unas mascotas y al parecer vivíamos hace un año o menos. Ya estaban los bolsos listos, los calmantes ya no los tenia conectados, si el suero que goteaba desesperantemente en el gotero que me colgaba mirando por largos minutos. Los dolores comenzaban a asomarse y no quería ni respirar. Estaba nervioso, y aunque sabia que tendría calmantes y demás medicamentos recetados, para lo que en verdad me ponía nervioso, no había nada. Vivir. Vivir libremente sin saber nada.

Luego de dos meses en coma en el hospital, de una fractura de oblicua del humero izquierdo - eso decían - y de un gran presupuesto y deudas, nos dieron el alta. Nos. Él también había sufrido conmigo, se notaba en su barba y sus ojeras, no la estaba pasando bien. Los médicos me saludaron y yo les agradecí sin saber bien en que habían ayudado y nos fuimos, gracias a Dios. Ahora venia otro asunto que para mi era mucho peor. Estar a solas con él y recordar. Quería recordar...

**Author's Note:**

> Garabatos de una posible nueva historia ¿Les interesa? Dejen comentarios (aunque se que no lo harán)


End file.
